everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sustein Academy
Sustein Academy is one of the many destiny schools of the land. It was specifically created for the children born to families that are to set the conditions for stories and for students with destinies too minor for the prestigious Ever After High. Basically by that I mean the students are to EAH as the stage crew is to actors. Teaching the children of talented craftsmen how to create or rejuvenate the magic items integral to the story that the hero stumbles upon, creating potions to induce nessecary prophetic dreams or training animals to become aids and guides are all classes that can be taken. The school has been under scrutiny for many years due to its lax approach to destiny and for not keeping students restricted to specific roles. Description Sustein Academy is a technical school, focused on practical skills. There's boarding, but a large portion of pupils are day students. This is because it is situated near several different cities and towns. Buildings The school has facilities built out of grey and white stone, resembling a modernised medieval castle. Oftentimes, you'll see a student painting a mural onto one of the walls of the building. Spinner's hall ''' A large ceilinged haberdashery filled to the brim with flax, spinning wheels, sewing machines and other supplies sits beside an equally large but homely workroom. Five single rooms, a smaller storeroom for students and a staff room lie in the lower level (a converted dungeon believe it or not.) Everything is liberally decorated and slightly messy as students personalise their corners of the workroom. A kettle and a few cups sit beside the sink at one side of the workroom. It's very lax as the teachers tend to let any student in at any time if they want to spin or sew. '''The Melpomene De la Mêre Centre Informally shortened to the Lamer Centre. A three storey wing of the main building used for traditional art. Supplies are plentiful and held in the drawers that completely line the walls. Art decorates every corridor and room of the school and especially this centre. The outdoor entrance opens into a large gallery and behind it are workrooms especially for three dimensional art and a door to a small courtyard with a kiln. The second floor is considered the main floor, being solely composed of classrooms and being the one available for general use. The third floor is mostly restricted with the teacher's lounge sitting beside the stairs to prevent unauthorised entrance. Only the seniors or supervised classes are allowed up. This is due to the third floor being the one focused on combining magic with art. Bearing some similarities to a chemythstry lab, it's no surprise students aren't allowed in unsupervised. In the back is a small storeroom that tends to be locked containing the paintings created during the 'EnamourArt' section of the curriculum. Students paint pictures in such a way that they cause extreme emotional responses, so it's best that they not be on display. Rumour has it that the portrait of the original Princess of the Golden Castle is on full display in it. Theatre Debate hall Music Gardening IT Glassmaking/mirrormaking The students The students who go here are very linked to the stories that are to be told. However, they are not destined to have roles, but to create the enviroment for the story. They do not feature at all, at most they will get a passing mention. Attending are such characters as the barely mentioned witches who set the story in motion through curses, or those meant to craft some key item that was destroyed. There are also students with destinies who attend, mostly those from obscure nursery rhymes or short fables. The student atmosphere is somewhat relaxed. They don't have some great duty to their family or to a destiny. The lines between those meant to be 'good' and 'evil' are also virtually nonexistent. To be honest, very few care whether or not someone wishes to follow their destiny. Some EAH students take classes here as they are unavailable in EAH. Students Tragina Compolla Hearts- The doll of the drama department, Tragina is preparing for a tiny role in the shepherdess and the chimney sweep as an actor in the theatre they are meant to hide in. An enthusiastic girl, she is constantly giving little anecdotes and dramatic stories which are obviously lies. According to her, she was the childhood companion of famed actress and icon Clarion Stahlobrajenska, accompanying her as her parents travelled round the world to perform at the finest opera houses. Well... she's not lying. Having passed hands a half dozen times and been carried round the globe, she can have a bit of trouble differentiating memories of plays from memories of real experiences. That doesn't faze her at all, however. With a name basically meaning 'tragedy compels hearts' it's no surprise to learn that she has a flair for dramatics. She wants to be an actress that can move an entire audience to tears and touch people's lives. However despite her volume of worldly experience, when it comes to human emotions, she lacks understanding. To her, all the world is a play, and no touchy subject or hurtful secret is off limits. She often can't differentiate between 'emotionally touching' and 'hurtfully intrusive' which means that she's not the best confidante for secrets. Despite this, she means well. Category:Locations Category:Hidden's Locations